The present invention relates, in an aspect thereof, to a method for making a wadding strip element including at least a surface adapted to receive print.
In a second aspect, the present invention also relates to the related to wadding strip element made by said method, in particular to be used for making paddings of clothing articles, such as, by way of non-limiting example, windcheaters and shoes.
As is known, wadding is a material with high porosity and low consistency.
A very common use of this wadding, generally made with a strip element configuration, is for paddings of clothing articles, among which, as stated, purely by way of non-limiting example, windcheaters and sneakers.
Due to its high porosity and low consistency, it was not previously possible to apply printed patterns to wadding strips, as the material deposited on the surface during printing would be dispersed between the fibers and no pattern or the like would actually be visible.
A method attempted to date for printing on wadding and/or for transferring desired materials onto at least a surface thereof was the dyeing method; however, known dyeing methods make the product susceptible to easily decomposing.
Methods have also been attempted to coat at least a desired surface of the wadding with films adapted to “stiffen” said wadding to allow it to receive the print and/or transfer material.
However, to date, these methods of applying films have not been successful commercially, so that a wadding that is “actually printable” is still not commercially available.